


Pretense

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino doesn’t realize it has been eating him from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one from Aiba/Nino Hospital!AU. This time, it’s a little angsty.

_There’s something about the emergency room’s door that makes Nino feel unsettled. It’s like there is something or someone that would walk in any moment that would surprise him since he doesn’t like surprises._

_And just with that thought on his mind, the door bursts open revealing two paramedics wheeling in a stretcher with an unconscious man lying on it._

_It all takes a glimpse on the hair of the man for Nino to recognize who it is on the stretcher. He pushes away the others around the stretcher. He quickly checks for a pulse._

_“A 30 year old male with chief complaint of difficulty of breathing. We hook him to oxygen while on the way here. Few minutes later, he falls unconscious. ”_

_No pulse. Start CPR._

_Fuck, Aiba. Nino thinks as he does chest compression while his coworker manually ambu-bagging._

_“What the heck happened earlier?” Nino asks to the paramedics who seem to forget what they are about to say as they standby and watch Nino. “Well?” His voice is still composed but there’s a hint of irritation._

_“Where’s the epinephrine?”_

_“Epinephrine 1mg IV given.” Nino’s companion speaks up._

_Come on. Nino continues to deliver chest compressions. One minute passes by, Nino checks again._

_Still no breathing. Is there a heart beat?_

_Nino’s coworker shakes his head. Nino resumes chest compression._

_Damn it, Masaki!_

_“He has asthma. You should have…” Nino shakes his head and focuses on reviving Aiba._

_Come on! I’m not going to lose you. Not like this. Please._

_“Masaki!”  
_  
\---

Nino wakes up covered with cold sweat and surrounded with darkness. His hand automatically reaches beside him only to find an empty spot. His heart continues to beat wildly. He searches for his phone under his pillow and is about to press speed dial 1 when he sees an incoming voice message.

‘Hey, I was called up. I didn’t want to wake you up since you looked so tired. Anyway, see you in the morning.’ 

Nino listens to Aiba’s voice message to finish then hangs up the phone. He puts his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat strongly under his hand. He hasn’t experience something like this and he cannot help but to think if it has something to do with the dream. He doesn’t even realize his whole body is trembling until he gets up and falls down on the floor.

He stays down there, staring at the ceiling. He just keeps on staring at the ceiling because once he closes his eyes, the image of Aiba on the stretcher returns. So he lies down on the floor.

After how many minutes, (he doesn’t know how long he has been lying) he tries to get up again. This time, his hand grabs on the side of the bed for support. He manages to sit beside the bed and finds himself thinking about his dream or more like a nightmare.

Of all the possible dreams, it has to be that one, the worst kind. He knows he shouldn’t be dwelling on it but there’s a reason why he had that dream. And he fully gets it. It’s all because of that thought he has on his mind for weeks.

One day, he’ll lose him. Maybe not in that way (hopefully) but surely someday they won’t be working in the same hospital. They’ll take a different path because no one really stays together. Nino knows that. He knows people, family, friends who have been there.

It may sound selfish in his part to wish Aiba won’t go away but it’s the truth. However, no matter how he wishes hard for them to stay together, he cannot tell Aiba to stay with him. He cannot bring himself to ask because after all, Aiba has his own aspirations.

Ironically, he is the one who tells Aiba to follow his heart and to go after his dreams. When he himself cannot admit what he wants.

 

\---

It’s raining the next morning just when Nino decides to go for a run. So instead of running, he stands under the shed in front of their apartment, looking up the grey sky.

“Staring won’t stop it. I’ve already tried it.”

Nino turns to see Aiba covered with his jacket as it looks like Aiba has forgotten to bring his umbrella again. “I’m actually watching it.”

“You’re up early. That’s new.” Aiba takes off his jacket and stands beside Nino. Nino wants to tell the real reason why he’s up at this time, that he wasn’t able to sleep because of his dream about him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Nino replies in the end.

“Without me?” Aiba teases. Nino takes off his eyes from the sky to look at Aiba, to see what kind of expression the latter is making.

Aiba, even though he was from work, still manages to pull a gentle smile that somehow makes Nino’s chest ache.

Nino imagines Aiba reaches for his face, looks straight into his eyes and asks him what’s wrong. That’s when he will come out clean, that he’s so scared to lose him now especially he’s getting used to his presence.

But Aiba does not do what Nino imagines. Instead, he stares at him for a moment then looks away.

Perhaps Aiba has already seen the truth plastered on Nino’s face. Or maybe he doesn’t. Either way, Nino will never know as they both choose the safest answer.

Silence.

“Let’s come inside. It seems the rain wouldn’t stop any moment.” Aiba speaks up minute after when to Nino it feels like forever.

“Looks like that way,” Nino turns away and heads inside.

Aiba casts a worried look to Nino, the one Nino doesn’t see, as they go in the building. He feels something’s up with his friend but he doesn’t say anything because he knows that Nino won’t tell him, for now.


End file.
